Just One Trip
by Bubblesroolz
Summary: Clint has just had a particularly bad break up with Natasha so the guys (Tony and Thor) decide to take him on a night out to a "different" sort of bar. Maybe Clint will realise what he's needed, has been right infront of him this whole time? ... A bit of Tony/Clint with added Thor! Complete. ENJOY :D
1. Surprise

**Hey! This is my first Avengers related story..actually my first story. It originated from a very odd conversation with a very odd friend. If people think its good enough then I'll carry it on...I hope you like it :) I apologize for the random lines I lost control of the button :/**

**Sadly, I own nothing...not even Tony.**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

Clint's POV

A bar. They had dragged him to a bar, and not just any bar. Oh no. The whole world knew which was the god and the tin man swung. It was common knowledge among the team…and the press, that the blonde and the brunette were most definitely not straight. Which is how he, a very straight man, had ended up spending his night in a gay bar. He couldn't complain of course, they were only trying to help him get over his disastrous break up with Tasha, but still. They could have picked a more suitable place. A place in which Clint at least felt mildly comfortable.

Watching the multiple grinding bodies and grunting sweaty men, he wondered, why did they bring him here? Why not just have a guys night in?

Stark's POV

His favourite bar. He just loved the atmosphere in here, and the attention he got. Oh he revelled in it, the stares he got from the other men, he just lapped it up. Of course being a Genius, Billionaire, Playboy and Philanthropist did kinda help with the attention he got but he liked to think it's because they saw him as a physically attractive male.

Tonight was special thought, not only was it Hawks' first time in a bar like this, but tonight he had his gorgeous, hunky god with him. He could only ever drop in for maybe a night or two every six months, but when he did...oh it was a ball. The attention they got as a double team was unbelievable. Of course neither of them actually took one of, as Thor put it, "these mere mortals" home. That would compromise many situations. But every now and then, they did find one, an...intriguement. If that was indeed a word.

Tonight was different though. Tasha and Clint had just broke up and Clint was in need of some...bro time. He wasn't sure this was exactly Clints idea of bro time, but it worked for him and Thor. Also, he'd always been very intrigued about whether Clint was as straight as he said he was. He'd been getting hints from Tasha that maybe the reason as to why they broke up wasn't as simple as "no time together".

Let the investigating, begin.

* * *

**Sooo? What do you think? Please review...and dont be too harsh :) Thanks**


	2. Doubts

**Thank you for the encouraging reviews! Please keep them coming :) here is the second chapter. I apologise for the wait but exams have swamped me and then I kinda typed about half of it and forgot to click save..and well you can see where this is going...Also feel free to message ideas or things... Happy reading! The bold is for the speech for the flash back (mainly just cause I was playing around tbh but hey) :) DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...apart from my wonderful ideas :D**

* * *

Tony POV

He thought back to those few days ago. Just after "Clintasha" had broken up he had spotted Tash leaning against one of the balconies in stark…or as it was now called, avenger tower. He'd approached her...warily, but still approached...

**"Well if it isn't Miss Break-Clints-Heart. Pray tell what someone as wonderous as you is doing on my balcony?" He'd said.**

**"Thank you for that title Tony. Although I'm not sure it is I who you should be calling that. As to your question of why I'm stood on you balcony...well, I just needed a break"**

At the time he had just dismissed it as a little quip. Not truly understanding the meaning of her second sentence. He always focus on the most recent event...

**"A break from what Tash? Do you want to tell me whats going on? Because I will find out. You know I will" He looked at her with the best questioning look he could muster up. ****With a heavy sigh she turned back to the night sky. **

**"I'm contemplating Tony, that's what I'm doing. I'm trying to figure out how my life is going to lead out. I wanted the best for me. For me and Clint. But I saw past the charade that he was putting up and I couldn't take it anymore. I broke it off Tony, not because I didn't love him-I do- but because _he doesn't love me_" **

**"Doesn't love you my ass. I have never seen someone as smitten with another person as Clint is with you. So answer me Natasha. Why."**

**"You think I enjoy causing him this pain? Do you think I enjoy being like this? No. Oh come on tony! Can't you see? Of all people, I expected you to see the signs."**

The truth was, he hadn't seen them. The little quirks and tell-tale signs that gave Hawkeye away. The fleeting glances, the teasing and above all, the flirting. At the time he had just put it down to team bonding, he knew Clint was with Tasha. But now he knew. As soon as she said it, he knew. Hawkeye was...

**"Gay."**

**"Finally! Now do you understand? I couldn't stay with him. He wasn't only lying to me but he was lying to himself. Anyway, I confronted him about it and he denied it. I decided then that I couldn't be with someone who would lie that outrageously to my face. So i broke it off."**

**"God...I...I-I understand now. But, are you sure? How could you be sure?"**

**"Just watch Tony. Watch."**

And that is exactly what he did. He watched Clint for the whole week. He watched how he acted with the other avengers, he watched how he acted with Tash and soon it became all too clear. Of course, he'd been admiring Clint for a while now. I mean how could anyone resist those arms?

But as he stood at the bar, waving off many potential partners, he knew what he had to do...

Clint POV

THe most important question was why. Why would Stark bring him to this bar when he knew that Clint was straight? Which he was. No matter what Tash had said. But lets say hypothetically she was right and that he was harbouring feelings towards certain members of the group that shall not be named but have a glowing blue circle in their chest...what would bringing him to this bar achieve? And how would-

"So Clint enjoying yourself?"

He was brought out of his inner turmoil...by said glowing blue circle billionaire. Who was leering at him with that gorgeous face, and those eyes... NO. He was not gay.

"Oh yes Stark. I just love being thrusted at by complete strangers..."

Stark leant in close to his ear. His hot breath on his neck...GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF CLINT.

"They don't have to be complete strangers...if you want" And with a wink, Tony left.

Leaving him, Hawkeye, a infamous assassin, wondering, did Stark just invite him to...?


	3. Troubles

**Hey. I'm sorry for the wait. Exams and partaaays :P I'm pretty sure i have made up some words in here but hey ho :) I don't plan on this being a very loong fic so I'm sure no more than 5 chapters. Also this is seeming to be a bit of a IronHawk fic but I promise Thor comes in soon...very soon... ;P **

* * *

Clint POV

Okay so he totally must have misunderstood those intentions from Tony because for a minute he thought that the great playboy Stark had been offering him …well…sex. Which of course is totally absurd and entirely irrational. Right? Because tony is a billionaire and a playboy and a genius...and he was, an agent on a crappy S.H.E.I.L.D. salary.

For gods sake Tony! He was having enough trouble as it is trying to figure out if he really was attracted to men over woman. Maybe he was just bi? Oh what was the use. So yeah, he had been caught staring at a few too many guys than was possibly normal but guys can check each other out without it being weird, right?

_Wrong_

He knew he hated his subconscious.

*sigh*

Tony was right.

Ah crap, Tony was right. And Tony knew he was right. I mean, when is Tony ever wrong? Actually there was that time he thought the Captain had a secret mistress on the side and it turned out he was seeing a tech specialist behind Tony's back, but that's another story...

ANYWAY back to his situation. A grown man, S.H.E.I.L.D. agent and world renound assassin was now hiding in the toilets of a gay bar listening to some dudes getting off and he does not have a plan. Not having a plan was a **_bad__ idea._ **NOt having a plan resulted in people being injured and everything going hay wire...

He seemed to have limited options:

1) Go out there and tell stark that he was right and he was indeed gay and enjoy the fun sexy times with all the very gorgeous men here including a billionaire and a norse god.

2) Escape, go home and probably sit for a long while thinking about all the mistakes he has ever made.

What to do...

Tony POV

His plan was working perfectly. He knew Clint would have understood the meaning behind his comment, anyone would have. But now he's achieved no.1 on his list of things to do, which he has had all day and not just made up five minutes ago.

OBJECTIVE NO.1- Make the Bird think about his sexuality possibly resulting in him coming out.

OBJECTIVE NO.2- Help with the coming out experience ;)

That was a perfectly logically list of actions for him to have for the evening. Pepper would be proud of him, he'd made a list! Sure, it was only a mental list but it was better than the haphazard ideas he usually came up with. And once Clint did come out, which he was sure he would, then him and Thor could finally have some funzies.

Back to reality though, he was busy grinding away with many admirable suitors for the evening, Odin knows where Thor has got too. He often found that when they came here Thor got lost for a brief amount of time, distracted by the many humans, before returning to Stark and swinging that mighty hammer back and forth. Why-aye.

"MAN OF IRON!"

Found him.

"MAN OF IRON I HAVE LOST THE BIRD MAN. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY."

"No Thor. Its okay, Clint is just in the bathroom. He's having some troubles."

"WE MUST HELP HIM THEN. TO THE ROOM OF BATH"

"No...THOR!...waait..."

He ran after the big blonde bombshell as he headed towards the bathroom...thinking desperatley how he could make it so Clint didn't notice they'd entered. This was of course highly unlikely as Thor was not the...quietist of creatures.

_Well Clint, I hope you're ready. Its now or never._

Thor POV

Midgard was truly a strange planet. They had many customs that he had to follow in order to 'fit in' and none of them made any sense. For instance, it seemed that he could not walk around in all his battle finery without some people thinking he was, as Lady Natasha put it, a few cards short of a deck. (He had to ask what a deck was and what cards were but it makes some sense.)

Another custom he had been told of, was that of that it was considered a 'social taboo' to have more than one partner at once or to prefer men over women. On Asgard you could come and go as you please and the Man of Iron says this is what these 'bars' are for.

He thoroughly enjoyed his time on Midgard. Everyone at S.H.E.I.L.D. was very welcoming and Man of Iron and Angry Green One's human form seem very interested in the 'science' of Mjölnir. He is not sure what this 'science' is but he is assured no harm will come to Mjölnir because of it.

He does love these 'bars' though. They express a certain joyous quality to them and they serve much ale to him. He also finds many men to his liking here and he is glad Tony brings him to such places. He has come to understand that Tony prefers men to women and the team do not seem to have a problem with this.

Yet he has noticed a tension recently, something has upset his dear Lady Natasha and this is not good. He he perceived that the relationship between herself and BirdMan has gone away. Yet now BirdMan is at this bar with him and Tony. What is going on?

"MAN OF IRON!"

"MAN OF IRON I HAVE LOST THE BIRD MAN. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY."

"No Thor. Its okay, Clint is just in the bathroom. He's having some troubles."

"WE MUST HELP HIM THEN. TO THE ROOM OF BATH"

He sprinted for the room of bath at top speed. BirdMan is in trouble.

* * *

**ooo whats gunna happen. Silly Thor :) I love him really. Mysterious bathrooms times. please review! they make me happy :D see you soon!**


	4. Realisation

**Hello again. The penultimate chapter. Sorry for the wait, had lots of shizzbam to do and the like :) ENJOY :D**

* * *

Thor POV

He entered the room of bath but where was the Birdman? The only people on there were a man in white with a ring on his head and a man in red, with what seemed to be horns on his head. This was all very confusing. Stark came bursting in just seconds after...

"WHERE IS THE BIRDMAN STARK? HE MUST HAVE BEEN CAPTURED!"

"Thor..."

"WE MUST ASSEMBLE ALL AVENGERS TO LOOK FOR HIM!"

"THOR!"

He stopped to look at the man of iron, he seemed to be thinking about something hard. Why was he not panicking? Why was Stark staring at a ... oh...

_**The window**_

Tony POV

Well it was very obvious what had happened here. Apart from the angel and devil making out by the sinks, the window was wide open. And he only knew one person clever enough to fit through a gap that small.

Clint had run. He couldn't believe it. Of all the people who would stand and fight for their beliefs and who would not back down from a challenge, he expected Clint to be at the top.

But he had run, and somewhere deep down that hurt. Because he knew it was his fault he had run, he had pushed Clint too far. Thor was looking at him confusedly and threatening to call the avengers...but all he could focus on was that small window. He needed to find Clint.

"Jarvis..." he asked his custom made watch, probably looking a bit mad. "...Track down Clint Barton"

"Using his mobile, earpiece or the device you installed in his spare bow, sir?"

"All of them. Find him and do it fast."

"Yes Sir."

He needed to find Clint and make sure he was okay. That he wasn't hurt...

Woooah, lets take a step back... Where did THIS side of him come from? Slightly freaking, okay, calm, just talk to Thor, calm down to Thor, tell Thor we need to leave...

Clint POV

He always loved being on top of the world. Resting on the roof of Stark...Avengers Tower just made him feel at home. He could watch the sunset and all the people bustling around him, while he just sat and thought.

He knew he shouldn't have run but what else was he supposed to do? Go out and admit he had feel...

***beep beep beep beep***

What the hell?

***beep beep beep beep***

**"Clint Barton located."**

Clint Barton located? What? Why on earth is his mobile beeping at him?

***beep beep beep beep***

**"Location Confirmed."**

His earpiece too?

And then he spotted the red flashing light through his trousers. The only thing down there that could do that was...his spare bow? He took it out, thoroughly intent on examining it. Why were his pieces of equipment confirming his location? It's not as if anyone was looking for him...

_Oh but there is and you know it._

Tony.

The man he had left at a bar with no clue as to where he was. Thor was probably worried and shouting everywhere because that's what Thor does. Where as Tony would try to figure it out. He could just imagine those brown eyes glazing over whilst possible solutions whirred around in his head. The muscular, yet lean shoulders going taught with worry but trying not to show it. The nimble hands twisting in guess and stroking the stubble, thinking about the question of where he was.

And then the brightening of those eyes when they succeeded in their aim. When they found their object. When they won.

Oh god...

Oh no. Love was for children. Tash had always said that. Heck he'd only just decided he was gay he couldn't be in...no. And then that very voice he was hiding from, the low, yet calming voice, came from the door.

"It took me a while but I found you. I'll always find you."

"You know, some would say that's a bit creepy Stark." He retorted. He could not admit his...urgh...feelings. He couldn't let Tony know how much those words meant to him.

"Hey! I was trying to be all sincere then...anyway what was I saying..."

Tony really was adorable when he got flustered. _Oh my God Clint! Get a grip!_

"Oh yes! Look Barton..."

"Clint"

"Okay...Clint. Well, Clint, I'm sorry if I kinda scared you back then or pushed too far or just went a bit wackadoodle. I just wanted you to know that no matter what you belong here with us. With your friends. And I hope you're feeling...erm...better."

He just stared at Tony. Not only had he apologized (!) but he'd said they were...friends. Something did a little victory flip in his stomach. Damn.

"Err...thanks Stark."

"Tony"

"Yeh. Thanks, I just guess I needed to clear my head really. Sorry if I caused any trouble."

"Nah, just made Thor run around yelling I HAVE LOST THE BIRDMAN"

He laughed as Tony ran around doing a pretty good impression of Thor.

"Hahahaa yeh alright sorry. I understand. You were just trying to help."

There was a silence. Neither of them knew what to say next. Them being nice to each other was uncharted territory. But he knew what he felt. And now he realised that he had felt it all along. He'd just never acted upon or even realised it.

...He got jealous when Tony taught the Cap about tech and when he spent so much time in the labs with Bruce. He realised he longed for any moment he could spend with Tony. Anything. And he realised that Tasha had known...and been right all along.

"Tony" "Clint"

They laughed. Tony motioned for him to speak first...

"Tony I think, well you know why me and Tash broke up and I just. I mean. Argh. How do I do this? Where do I even begin?"

Tony looked at him for what seemed a long time...and then placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"This is going to sound very sappy and you are not to repeat it to anyone but, just follow your heart."

And with a wink and a pat...he was gone. Leaving Clint feeling a little light-headed but with a new plan in his head.

...

Pull Tony Stark.

* * *

**Tadaaaaa :) What did you think? Any ideas for "how to pull tony stark" would be useful. Please Oh Please Review, as these make me very happy :)**


	5. Defenceless

**HELLO MY MINIONS, I have missed you all dearly. Just a few things I should clear up:**

**1) I lied before...this is now the penultimate chapter :D**

**2) Coulson is alive.**

**3) BOOM Coulson is making an appearance.**

**4) This chapter was really hard to write, I mean, how do you pull Tony Stark?...so sorry if its flooey.**

* * *

Clints POV

How to pull Tony Stark...

How to pull Tony Stark...

How to pull Tony Stark...

Oh this was getting him no where. Not only had he not been able to come up with a single good idea but he was spending less and less time with Tony due to these stupid missions that Fury was sending him on.

I mean, did he really need to go all the way to China to discover a computer hacker that was living in the US anyway? Surely they have a device thingy that could find that out for them? If he didn't know any better he would say Fury was out to get him.

Life. Sucks.

There was only one thing for it. One thing that would definitely mean he wouldn't be sent anywhere in the near future.

It was time to claim his holiday.

Coulson POV

He was expecting it sooner or later. After all, Stark does say that he has an uncanny nature for knowing everything that is going on. So it doesn't really surprise him that a very sheepish looking Barton walking through his doorway one afternoon.

"Agent Barton. What can I do for you?"

"Erm..."

Well this was interesting. Barton was never the one to be at a loss for words.

"I assume this is about you wanting to take your holiday time Barton?"

And now Barton was gaping at him like a fish. He gave Barton one of his best *_I know all_* looks and left it at that.

"Well..erm..yes. It's just Fury has been sending me all over the place and I really need some time to think about something important..."

"You and Stark?"

"Okay, how the HELL do you do that?!"

He chose to ignore that. "Well of course you certainly have enough leave time built up on your account so as of midday tomorrow I'd say you're free to go. You must report to Avenger duty though."

"Of course. Yes. Right. Tomorrow."

Barton began to leave his office. Muttering about something about Sauron, all-seeing eyes and a ring...

"Oh and Clint?" Barton stopped in his tracks and waited.

"Be Coy"

And with that parting statement, he winked and shut the door in Bartons fish-impression-face.

Tony POV

Clint was being weird.

Like, Clint was usually quite weird anyway (he did have the whole bird complex going on), but he was being EXTRA weird. And by EXTRA weird he meant that Clint wasn't around as much, always off on a 'mission', or Clint would leave a room if he walked in or magically disappearing all the time. There was only one rational solution...

Clint was avoiding him.

But what he couldn't understand was why? Everything had been going so well. He was pretty sure Clint was starting to return his feelings ... okay we need to sort out this feelings thing, and soon... and if that was so, then why was Clint drifting further away?

_He didn't understand._

And there were not many things Tony Stark did not understand...and even if there were it didn't stay that way for very long. He will find a solution.

ANYWAY...back to this feelings thing. What did he feel for Clint? It feels different to what he felt with Pepper, but that never went as well as either of them had planned. What with him being gay and her being in love with Happy. So why was this different?

It was time to do the one thing he had desperately tried to avoid doing...

***ring ring* *ring ri-***

_**"Hello. Ms Potts here, how can I help?"**_

_"Hey Peps"_

_**"Tony?! Why on earth are YOU ringing ME? This must be serious..."**_

_"Well, I'm in a bit of a jam you see..."_

_**"Tonyyyy...",**_she said with a warning tone.

_"Nonono...its nothing like that Peps. Its nothing I've come across before, well maybe when I was very young and mum was...yeh."_

_**"Who is it Tony?"**_

_"Okay are you related to Coulson because he does that too and it's really creepy and-"_

**_"Tony. Who. Is. It?"_**

_"...Clint. I just don't know what to do Peps. I've not felt like this about anyone and I don't want to screw it up because Clint's a really nice guy and I don't want to hurt him but I think he's ignoring me and I don't know what to DO"_

**_"Have you tried talking to him? Have you tried impressing him? Tony, you are a king in the art of seduction...have you FLIRTED with him? Let him know in any way of your intentions?"_**

_"..."_

**_"Have you?"_**

_"No. I ... I didn't really think of that."_

**_"Well I guess you've got some work to do then. I've got to go Tony. Press conference...but keep me updated."_**

_"Thank you Pepperrr"_

**_"Goodbye Tony." _**He could just hear the smile in here voice.

Well now he has a mission to complete. Impress and pull Clint Barton.

Clint POV

Tony was being weird.

Like, Tony was usually quite weird anyway (he did have the whole eccentric genius billionaire thing going on), but he was being EXTRA weird. Which meant only one thing...his plan was working.

The differences were very noticeable. He stopped drinking as much, something Clint had always hated, he stopped 'flirting' with the other avengers-mainly Steve and Bruce, but the thing... the things that really caught his attention were the gifts.

Now he was not used to being loaded with money or even having enough to get by, but suddenly he was getting new and improved bows every other week. Arrows that could do cool tricks and explode with varying side effects. He didn't pretend he didn't know from whom the gifts were coming, after all, there was only one person with the brains and money to make this tech...but he didn't exactly know what to do.

Should he thank Tony for the gifts? Should he ignore them?

What to do. What to do.

**"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE"**

Well he obviously wasn't going to get a chance to think about it. He grabbed his bow and arrows and slipped into his outfit whilst barking into the com.

"What have we got this time Fury?"

"Doombots again. Terrorizing a school. Normally I wouldn't call you lot in but we have a school lab full of children and chemicals which are not to be mixed with doombots."

"Nice chemistry joke there, Fury" said a calm yet teasing voice.

Tony. Oh god Tony. Tony was going to be there in his suit flying about and doing God knows what...

_Get a grip on yourself Barton! You have a mission to complete._

**-***At the scene***-**

"Captain three bots on your six!"

"Widow evacuate the children!"

"Iron man stop flying around like a lunatic!"

The usual battle commentary then...as he crouched on top of a nearby building he thought it was time to try out some of these news arrows...

Okay, so the first one exploded in a burst of what seemed to be highly corrosive acid...and the next one had sent ninja stars flying everywhere. Maybe this isn't the best idea...

"Nice to see you testing out my gifts Barton"

"Yes well they seem to be creating varied effects Stark"

"Well I do like to create a surprise here and there."

"Oh I don't doubt that you do."

"Will you two quit flirting!...and what have I said about names on comm?"

"Sorry Agent"

"Soz Age-"

The line cut dead. Why had Tonys line cut dead?

"Tony? Tony? Why isn't he responding?!"

"Does anyone have a visual on Stark? Captain?"

"I can't see him, theres *cough cough* smoke every *cough* where."

"Widow are all the civilians evacuated?"

"Affirmative Agent."

"Right then, everyone pull back and someone get rid of this smoke!"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT STA..."

Everybody froze. The silence was deafening. It was almost as if no-one could quite believe what was happening.

The armour lay around Tonys feet. All of it. Behind him was a young boy cowering and in front the leader of the Doombots. (You could tell by the colour) And what seemed to be a blue force field was surrounding the action. Tony Stark was taking on a doombot with no protection in hand to hand combat.

And he was losing.

* * *

**Oooo tensiooon :) Please review. They make me happy. And i'll see you next time for the final chapter.**


	6. Boom

**This is the longest chapter to date. I would like to thank all of my minions for being so kind and lovely with your reviews. I shall be starting something new about Thors magical adventures on Midgard soon. I hope you can all keep up with the perspective changes and I apologize for the sad part :'( Love you all. Its been nice seeing you. ENJOY :D**

* * *

Clint POV

Nobody moved.

It was as if they were all frozen. But nothing could deceive what was unravelling before them. Tony Stark, HIS Tony, was battling a doombot in hand to hand combat, all in an attempt to protect one child.

Tony and acts of selflesness were not unheard of (the missile anyone?) but they were extremely rare.

And still, nobody moved.

"AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEE" Tony screamed.

Everybody jumped into action.

"Someone get Banner deHulked we need him to disable this force field."

"Attempt contact with Tony."

"Find out how to disable this robot!"

Orders were being barked from all directions. People rushing about trying to do all sorts of things. To be honest, if anyone could get Banner to deHulk whilst his favourite metal man was in danger he'd be impressed. But none of that mattered. Because right now he was running straight towards the force field fully intent on helping Tony the best he could.

"TONY STARK WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Fighting a doombot...*takes a long breath*...by myself with *wince* a possibly broken LEG!"

"I swear to God as soon as you are out of there we are going out to dinner, closely followed by mind-blowing sex and then a long relationship in which I don't let you out of my sights!"

"Sounds about right to me Barton."

Tony POV

Stupid f-ing leg. Ah bugger that really hurts...so lets keep dodging the attacks from the big bot shall we...

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Steve."

"I am rescuing STEVE?!"

"Wha-Whats wrong with Steve?" He could see the Captain in question out of the corner of his eye now.

"Nothing. Steve's a great name. I expect you are a great person."

"I got full marks in my maths test!"

"Erm..yeh...well done kid."

This was slowly becoming awkward. He was not good with kids and often ended up hurting their feelings. But this one he could get used to/ This one was smart. Not as smart as himself obviously, or even Banner, but definitely smart.

He could see Clint frantically waving his arms about like a lunatic, it was actually quite adorable.

_Not the time Tony._

He focused on dodging any further bot attacks. If only he could figure out how it worked or even where its main frame was. To do that it needed to get on it back...

"Hey Steve..." Both turned. "...OKay either one of you. Could you distract this cumbersome junk of metal whilst I tinker?"

"Sure thing Iron Man...HEY OVER HERE YOU BIG LUMP OF STUPID!"

That was one brave kid, like seriously, they should hire him for something like a ninja kid award.

Okay the bots back is turned. It is time for him to leap onto its back. ... ow ... well that has further dodged up his leg. Oh Clint was going to kill him because there was no way he was going to be able to take part in MIND BLOWING sex with his leg as banged up as it is now...bet the sex is mind-blowing though...

**_NOT THE TIME OR PLACE TONY_**

His subconscious was right. This was not the place. He was on a robots back. Ah yes the doombot. So there seems to be some sort of central wiring system that is pretty much controlling absolutely everything. The colour is quite dim but he assumes this is either to power loss or the fact that all his bots are...well...no more. If only he could get his hand inside and ree...

"TONY NO!"

"AAEeeee...ooooff." He fell off the doombots back. Clint is going to kill him.

"Okay who..." Dart around the robot. Grab the kid. "...decided to distract me?"

"Its me. Bruce?"

"BRUCE?!"

He spun around. It was indeed Bruce. How on earth he managed to deHulk that quickly he does not know. They were going to have a serious chat after all this shit calmed down.

"Tony you can't pull out the main frame brain thing. I've been analysing the signals given off by the bot and if you do that...it will annihilate everything within the force field."

Well dayum...now they had a serious problem. How were they supposed to do anything now? He certainly wasn't living in this hell hole for the rest of his life with this kid Steve and...wait, where is the kid? He spun around searching for him when from behind him came...

"Mr Stark? Mr Stark? Mr Stark? Mr Stark? Mr Sta-"

"Yes what?"

"We could try and get out via the bin?"

"The bin. Kid if there had been a bin for us to sneak through I think I would have foun...oh."

There was indeed a bin. And upon closer inspection the force field did not seem to penetrate it. Well, that was embarrassing.

"Well then Banner, Rogers. You heard the man. Lets get that bin opened up."

Clint POV

Tony is in a force field with a self destructing robot. TONY IS IN A FORCE FIELD WITH A SELF DESTRUCTING ROBOT.

He knew he was being useless. Just walking around and shouting at people and gaping at Banners deHulking skills and trying to figure a way to get anything done. But his Tony was in danger. And that was not allowed to happen. Nothing was to happen to HIS Tony.

"BARTON! Some help here please?"

He spun. For some reason Grown up Steve was beckoning him towards a bin. Oh wow. Was he really being that useless? They wanted him to go through the bins?

"Steve. I think clearing out the bins is a little below my station."

"Clint. The force field thing doesn't go through the bin. Look."

And so he did. Steve was right, and if Steve was right that meant there was a way to get to Tony. His brain went into overdrive.

"Steve we need to open this bin up now!"

"Yes. Okay Barton calm down."

"Calm down?! I will not bloody calm down! Tony is in danger and we need to get him out!"

"Tony eh?"

He spluttered as he realised that was the first time he had called Tony anything but Stark in front of the team.

"Its okay Clint. We all knew anyway. It was just a matter of how long. TASH YOU OWE ME 20 DOLLARS."

Well isn't that just spiffing. The whole friggin team knew. Then again they hadn't exactly been subtle in their ways. He supposed it was only fair.

"Well now we've established that can we please open the bin?"

"Just waiting on the okay from Banner actually. Oh speak of the devil." Banner came jogging up.

"Captain. Barton. I have good news and bad news. The good news is we can pass objects through the gap. But we cannot change the molecular structure of the bin. Meaning tha-"

"Meaning that only the kid is getting out of there." He only said what everyone had been thinking. Voiced what Bruce was going to say. But it still just wouldn't go in. Tony, his Tony, was trapped inside a force field forever and the only way to destroy it was to completely destroy everything inside.

"Clint." Tasha said. She had walked up by now and stood directly in front of him. Locking his gaze. Those eyes. Those eyes that he knew so well were holding an emotion that he had never seen on her face before. Pity. True pity. Because she knew what he was going to lose that day. She knew that there was no way for Tony to survive.

"NO. No. There must be something. Anything. This can't be. No. Tony."

Tony POV

He had heard what they said. there was no way he would be getting out. Only the kid was going to survive. No mind-blowing sex after the debrief. No eternal happiness with the man he, the man... the man he loved.

"Clint."

He heard scuffles and rustles everywhere. The whole team must be watching, the whole of S.H.E.I.L.D. So whilst the kid kindly distracted the bot, he spoke.

"Clint come here. Listen. I've never been very good with emotions. Or speeches for that matter. But I want you to know that I am the happiest I have ever been. And that is because of you. This little game we've been playing, this game of cat and mouse, has been the thing keeping me going through the days. You make me happy Clint. And I want nothing more than to be with you and hold you and have some of the MIND-BLOWING sex you promised..."

There were chuckles all around. Even from Clint. Who by now was crying, and that was something he never wanted to see.

"...so my little Bird, don't cry for me. Just remember me."

And with that statement he picked up the kid and shoved him towards the bin with the orders to climb through. Whilst he, with his damaged-well-everything, jumped on the back of the bot and ripped out that central brain.

_I love you Birdbrain._

**BOOM.**

-******_a few weeks_ later******-

Clint POV

It had been 6 weeks since the school incident. And Tony was still unconscious. They had managed to get his body out after the blast. Luckily for tony the bot back plate had managed to cover most of his body but there was still some severe scarring and heat burns. As well as some wound that would probably never properly heal.

And still he hadn't woke up.

The Doctors suspected a coma but Banner didn't agree with them. And to be honest he'd take Banner word over everyone else's any day.

And what had he been doing?

Well after the initial incident, once Tony was stable he had set up a sort of permanent residence within S.H.E.I.L.D.'s hospital facilities. The other avengers would come and visit. Thor's visit was definitely an interesting one. But they would all come and sit with Tony for an hour a day and just talk to the sleeping form. Of course for this he'd step out, to give some privacy, and during this hour he'd eat and wash. Then once the time was up he would go back and remain within the room just talking to Tony.

He'd tell him all the stories of the day or recall old one's that he knew Tony would've laughed at. He'd explain what silly things Steve or Thor had done with the modern tech that day and then he'd always proceed to tell Tony how much he loved him and how he wanted him back.

How all the children of the school had made a shrine to honour his sacrifice. How the thousands of residents of New York and places all around would come and pay their respects. Wishing him well. How the kids of the country had sent in drawings and flowers and many many chocolates. And even how he had caught Director Fury shedding a single tear over his hospital bed.

The world missed its Iron Man. And he missed his Tony Stark.

"So yeah. I guess that's all that has happened today. Steve finally got around to using the tablet. Natasha has taken up baking and Bruce seems to be becoming less shy. I think you've had a bad influence on him dear. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bright and early as usual."

He sighed. He wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

"We all miss you. Even Fury. And I miss you the most. I want you to come back to me. Please. I'll let you fiddle with my bows and you can pick the film for film night every night for a month. Please Tony. I can't do this anymore. I just can't"

He broke down. He'd not cried since the day of the incident because he knew it upset Tony. But he needed to let it out. All the angst and emotion he had running through him. It was too much.

"Fiddle with your bows eh? That sounds like an innuendo to me." A croaky voice stated from above.

"T-Tony?!...TONY!"

He launched him self onto the chuckling man and kissed him to within an inch of his life.

"Good evening Mr Barton. Nice to see you too. OW"

He'd punched Tony on the arm.

"Don't you ever do that to me again you hear? I have been beside myself all week and-"

"I know."

"-you don't know...wait, what do mean you know?"

"I've been able to hear everything you've said for I assume the past 3 or 4 weeks? I haven't quite been able to deduce how long as the lights in here make it hard to judge to passing of the days. But I know what you've been through. What everyone's been through. And I'm sorry."

He just gaped at him. Tony had just he'd heard everything right? Which means he'd heard all of Clints plans as to what they'd do when Tony woke up and how Clint felt and ohhhh dear.

"Hey. Hey stop freaking out. I've heard everything you said. And I agree 100 percent. Now lets get me out of this hospital."

Thor POV

It was his turn to go and watch on the injured man of iron. He felt very guilty for not being there to witness the fight that had left to Stark demise. He had been attending important matters on Asgard.

As he neared the room he could hear many groans and yelps from inside. This was a strange noise even for Birdman. Usually he was sat very quietly. He quickly asserted that Stark or Birdman must be in danger and ran towards the door bursting it down. Nothing in all of the nine realms could've prepared him for what he saw next.

"BIRDMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MAN OF IRON?!"

***The End***

* * *

**So just a little bit of Thor for you at the end there. Hope you enjoyed. And as always...REVIEW :D :D **


End file.
